


Adora Goes Off On Lonnie

by CountDorku



Series: Swear-Ra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Anger, Fights, Funny, Gen, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Rants, Swearing, Unconsciousness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Lonnie discovers that the we-used-to-be-friends card cannot be played an infinite number of times.I was standing behind a counter being bored and then this goofy little vignette popped into my head almost fully formed, so I worked on this instead of my actual full WIP because I use my time very poorly. It's not particularly moored to any point in canon, I just thought it was funny.





	Adora Goes Off On Lonnie

The noonday light beat down like a hammer as Lonnie and Adora glared at each other.

“We were your friends, and you betrayed us,” spat Lonnie, and charged in, bringing the end of the staff down in a vicious arc-

Adora swatted the end of the staff aside with her sword, her arm a red blur, and sighed. “I get it, OK, Lonnie? I get it. But it’s just getting old at this point. It's getting really, really old.”

Lonnie darted back, narrowly evading the edge of the blade, as Adora continued, “Every time I run into you or Catra it’s ‘but Adora, we were friends, how could you’ and I’m honestly getting a bit sick of it. You know what would be nice? Just once?”

_Not killing me?_ thought Lonnie as she flung herself out of the path of a vicious horizontal swipe.

“What would be nice is if one time, just _one time_, I ran into one of my old friends and they seemed to actually give a shit about me. I’d like to hear ‘hey Adora, I trust you enough to know you wouldn’t do this for no reason, and I wanna come with'.”

The two halves of Lonnie’s staff clattered to the ground, casualties of a parrying attempt gone awry.

“Maybe ‘hey Adora, I don’t trust your new allies, I’m going to tag along and watch your back.’ That’s not too much to ask, is it? Just a bit of frigging respect?”

Lonnie’s blood ran a couple of degrees colder as she realised that Adora didn’t even sound particularly angry – just tired. Catra sounded angrier just from being awake. Adora was pushing on like a relentless, unstoppable juggernaut while only _somewhat peeved_. Lonnie suddenly did not want to see angry Adora. Not even a little bit.

“But no, I can’t have that, apparently. It’s always gotta be ‘Adora, if you were really my friend you’d be helping me crush the innocent’.”

She swung the sword again.

“‘Adora, how dare you value being able to sleep at night more than that one time I gave you one of my ration bars because you looked down in the dumps’.”

And again.

“‘Adora, why don’t you value our friendship, which I only value while it benefits a skull-faced space bat with daddy issues and not one moment more?’”

And again. That one was actually close enough to trim some of Lonnie’s hair.

“Everyone I used to know except Kyle and Rogelio wants to tell me, again and again, that if I want to fight back against Hordak’s tyranny more than I want to hang out with them in Tyranny Ground Zero and talk about cute girls, I’m the asshole, and it’s just getting on my nerves at this point.”

Lonnie became uncomfortably aware that her back was pressed up against a wall.

“Anyway, nice seeing you again. Say happy anniversary to Kyle and Rogelio from me. Goodnight, Lonnie.”

The pommel of Adora’s sword loomed large in Lonnie’s vision, and she suddenly lost interest in proceedings.


End file.
